Kamio's fringe
by SweetPinkCandy
Summary: Kamio has a "unique" fringe. Why?


**A/N: Okay, this one is seriously crappy :/ but just because of this please don't decide that all my other fics are as crap D: read the others and decide… please? And to account for the Kamio-bullying, it's cos I screwed up my chemistry quiz and English comprehension. So yeah. I'm taking it all out on poor Kamio :P sorry to all Kamio fans out there(: I'm really sorry if it has weird structure and no planning at all. I was too pissed about my results to write it nicely D: I shan't beg for reviews cos I know I don't deserve them. :/**

**Secrets that I've divulged until now(:**

**Eiji's band aid**

**Jiroh's sleep**

**Kamio's fringe**

**&**

After hours of surfing on the net, Ibu Shinji clicked a link with a smug look on his face. Kamio Akira walked over to Shinji and his laptop, wondering what had contented Shinji so much.

"_Ahhhh! _Shinji! How did you find this picture!!?" Kamio freaked out, to Shinji's satisfaction. On the website, there was a picture of Kamio, with not even a trace of a fringe. His hair resembled the red version of Tachibana-san.

"Kamio seems to want to keep this a secret. I wonder when this photo was taken. He looks about grade three or four in elementary school. This can be a good blackmail material if I want him to do something. I wonder if I can blackmail him into telling me the story of his hairstyle change? It'll be quite interesting. Yes, I think I shall do that." Shinji muttered to himself, as he watched Kamio's face turning paler by the second.

"Uh, Shinji, I'm k…kinda busy right now so ca…can I tell you the story a…a little while later?" Kamio stuttered.

"Should I let him off? No I think he is lying. If he was busy he would not have ambled over in the first place. Hmm… I think I shall pretend to let him off and if he does not tell me by the end of today, I shall email this picture to everyone in Fudomine. Maybe Seigaku as well. I think An-chan and that Inui guy with the green notebook will be delighted to see this picture." Shinji muttered again, oblivious that Kamio could hear everything that he was muttering.

"Shinji! I've just realized I have a bit of time right now! How about I tell you the story now?" Kamio exclaimed, his faux cheerfulness obvious to Shinji's sharp eyes.

"So tell me then." Shinji simply said, noting that the colour of Kamio's face matched his hair now.

Kamio took a deep breath to steady himself and started his recount.

**&**

I was an elementary student then, grade three as you guessed. I'd always liked my hair short, so I kept it like that. I used to dash about everywhere, riding the rhythm and well, having a fringe generally annoyed me because it blocked my view. Plus, fringes stop your sweat from flowing down properly and that pissed me off too. Then, I was even tempted to shave my head totally bald. I just hated _hair._ They were the most useless, expandable thing in the world.

**&**

"But that doesn't seem to be everything." Shinji interrupted. Kamio glared at him, inwardly swearing that he would find something to blackmail Shinji on.

**&**

I hated my red hair. I was ostracized by my classmates for my hair. I wanted to dye my hair to another colour but the school banned it so all I could do was keep my hair as short as possible and hope it would be unnoticed. From time to time, I would cry before going to sleep. The only sanctuary I had was tennis.

That was when I met Ishimaru Takumi-senpai. He was a fifth grader and the captain of the tennis club my elementary school had. But the thing I most admired about him was that he had red hair but he grew it long, something like your hairstyle.

He was always kind to everyone, and even with his red hair, fan girls stalked him everywhere. I followed him around like a puppy, refusing to let him out of my sight. I idolized him. But it wasn't long before my feelings changed into something else, which I didn't notice at the time. I found myself interrupting his conversations with any girls and looking intently at him from time to time. I even grew my hair hoping that it would soon look like his. I realized I was in love.

I denied it at first, refusing to meet Ishimaru-senpai's eyes anymore. I stayed away from him, sure that it would dull my feelings. After a week of agony, I gave up. Even when I was with him, it pained me as I knew he had a girlfriend. I hated myself even more. But I couldn't change my own feelings and I bore it for the whole year.

The next year, everything was turned over. Ishimaru-senpai dumped his girlfriend. And the very next day, he cornered me.

**&**

Kamio stopped talking, his eyes begging Shinji to let him off. Shinji's eyes glinted with an amused look and Kamio immediately resumed his narrative again.

**&**

He cornered me and whispered into my ear, "Akira, did you know that I've had my eyes set on you since last year?" I froze.

"I love you. And I know you love me back. Will you be my boyfriend?" he continued.

Then, I was too shocked to do or say anything. I couldn't react as his lips brushed against mine. He took that as a yes and pulled me into a more passionate kiss. When I still didn't respond, he pulled away and opened his mouth. But before he got anything out, I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too senpai…" I mumbled. He softly replied, telling me to call him Takumi.

**&**

"This is interesting. I've never suspected that Kamio was gay before. And to think that just a few days ago, I'd imagined that his kiss with An-chan was his first." Shinji muttered, interrupting Kamio. When Shinji realized Kamio had stopped talking, he looked at Kamio and asked, "who do you think I should email this picture to?"

The effect was immediate and Shinji sat back and closed his eyes, enjoying the storytelling session.

**&**

We spent the rest of his sixth grade together and I got this hairstyle then. His mother is a hairdresser and she offered to cut my hair. I agreed readily when I head that Ishimaru-senpai had designed it himself. He told me that the key point of this hairstyle was the long fringe. And well, to cut it short, I've kept this hairstyle from then until now.

**&**

Shinji didn't look particularly pleased with Kamio for suddenly ending the enjoyable session. Kamio sped off, afraid of the consequences and regretting his decision. But when Kamio had left, Shinji grinned, and looked at his tape recorder. It was still running. He turned it off and ambled off, satisfied with the new blackmail material. All he needed was a picture of him and that senpai together.


End file.
